


Не волнуйся о цене

by Faimor, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Series: Гангстерская АУ [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логан думал, что крепко попал, и оказался прав.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не волнуйся о цене

В комнате у Пьетро царила какая-то подозрительная тишина. Логан бесшумно подошел к двери, прислушался и, помедлив, прижался ухом к щели у косяка. Однако изнутри действительно не доносилось даже слабого эха привычных мелодий. И это при том, что музыку пацан выключал только на ночь или в тех случаях, когда Акула, потеряв терпение, лично приказывал ему прикрутить громкость. Логана начали одолевать недобрые предчувствия.  
Он аккуратно, кончиками пальцев толкнул створку и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Во Вселенной и впрямь творилось неладное: Акуленок, обычно предпочитавший просто валяться на ковре, вполне по-человечески сидел за столом и лениво катал монетку по лежавшим перед ним бумагам. Вид у него был задумчивый и оттого почти зловещий.  
– Ты бы ещё сапера притащил – проверять, не понаставил ли я растяжек, – не поднимая глаз, саркастично прокомментировал он. Логан только вздохнул: чуйка у пацана была – любому экстрасенсу на зависть, подобраться к нему незамеченным было практически невозможно.  
– Ну и что случилось? – хмуро поинтересовался Логан и, подойдя к столу, мельком глянул на документы. Не помогло: разобрать мелкий убористый почерк советника Ксавьера вообще было нелегко, а уж так, вверх ногами, он и вовсе превращался в какую-то шпионскую шифровку. Запутанная схема, занимавшая одну из страниц почти целиком, ситуацию тоже не проясняла.  
– Ну, я же часть семьи, – как будто невпопад отозвался Пьетро. Успевший попривыкнуть к его манере Логан не стал переспрашивать, и через пару секунд пацан, вздохнув, щелчком перекинул свою монетку на следующий лист и меланхолично продолжил: – И вообще живу в его доме и ем его еду. Так что раз я уже имею какой-то доход, то тоже должен, как честный человек, вносить долю. – Он прихлопнул чуть не укатившуюся монетку ладонью и наконец поднял взгляд: – И вношу. Только вот, знаешь ли, когда деньги из общака пропадают неизвестно куда – это ещё понятно, надо просто найти крысу и спустить в унитаз по частям. А вот если они невесть откуда появляются, причем в довольно существенных даже по меркам семьи количествах – это уже как-то совсем нехорошо и подозрительно. Запутать финансовый след так, чтобы папанька не разобрался, я ещё сумел, но потом он позвал на помощь Чарльза…  
– И что? – не понял Логан. Никакой трагедии в произошедшем он пока не видел. Советник семьи Магнето был человеком на удивление вменяемым, и с ним вполне можно было иметь дело. И к тому же Акуленка он любил, как собственного сына. Ничего плохого уж точно не сделал бы. – Спалил, что ли? Тоже мне катастрофа.  
– Ну конечно, не тебе же тут два часа читали лекцию про закон, порядок, прерывание порочного круга и что я не обязан следовать по папкиным стопам, – уныло огрызнулся Пьетро и снова принялся теребить монетку. А потом, чуть помедлив, опасливо добавил: – И так ведь и не сказал, сдаст он меня папаньке или нет…  
– А не проще было сразу рассказать боссу, что ты и есть тот самый Ртуть, и не крючиться тут со всей этой конспирацией? – фыркнув, насмешливо переспросил Логан. – Чес-слово, я уже заебался на дело через окно ходить, как малолетка какой.  
– Да ты что, чувак! – вскинувшись, с искренним негодованием уставился на него Акуленок. – Так нельзя! Я же должен что-то… ну, по-настоящему, всерьез сделать! Чтобы папанька мог мной гордиться.  
– Пацан, ты давеча Бруклинский музей обнес, – устало напомнил Логан. – Все копы города третьи сутки кипятком ссут от такой наглости, а ты все недоволен. Что тебе надо вообще, Мону Лизу к себе в подвал утянуть?  
– Мону Лизу в подвал нельзя. Там условия неподходящие, сыро слишком. Она за полгода рассыплется окончательно, – абсолютно серьезно сообщил Пьетро и, со вкусом потянувшись, задумчиво предложил: – Давай потрахаемся, что ли.  
– Чего? – совершенно растерявшись, переспросил Логан. Акуленок смерил его снисходительным взглядом и снова открыл рот, и он поспешно перебил: – Нет, погодь, пацан. Тебе уже мало того, что я скачу с тобой по крышам, словно молодой горный козел, таскаю половину твоей снаряги, стою на стреме, как маленький, и вдобавок чуть спину не сорвал, пока волок на себе ту здоровенную хрень, которую тебе приспичило спереть из музея Метрополитен… Теперь я ещё и трахать тебя должен?..  
– Ой, да ладно! – закатив глаза, ехидно протянул Пьетро и, откинувшись на спинку стула, с нехорошей лукавой усмешкой посмотрел на него. – А то я не вижу, как ты на мою задницу пялишься, пока мы скачем по этим самым крышам… как молодые горные козлы!  
Только-только начавший высказывать свое возмущение Логан сбился и, сдавленно кашлянув, отвел глаза. Заметил-таки, засранец… Да как тут не заметить, сам ведь и вертел перед ним этой самой задницей, дразнил и насмехался, откровенно испытывая его терпение. Хотя это было ещё полбеды, Логан умел не поддаваться на провокации – вот только мальчишка, даже забросив надоевшую ему игру, все равно двигался с завораживающей грацией готовой к атаке гремучки, так, что глаз было не отвести.  
И вдобавок очень быстро: Логан всего на мгновение выпустил Пьетро из виду, а тот уже выскользнул из-за стола, оттеснил его назад и, резко и болезненно ткнув под колено, толкнул в кресло. Не ожидавший подобной пакости Логан не удержал равновесия и рухнул на сиденье, треснувшись о спинку так, что дух вышибло из груди – и чертов Акуленок немедленно уселся на него верхом и стиснул бедрами бока. Логановы ребра отозвались нехорошим, чуть слышным хрустом.  
– Ну на кой тебе это вообще понадобилось? – почти в отчаянии вопросил он. В конце концов, он не был ни импотентом, ни хотя бы безупречным натуралом, и одного только здравого смысла явно не хватало для того, чтобы совершенно не обращать внимания на молодого, симпатичного парня, который уже прижимался к нему самым что ни на есть непристойным образом и явно не собирался ограничиваться только этим.  
– Я в тебя влюбился, – сделав круглые глаза, страшным шепотом сообщил Пьетро. И ухмыльнулся, как последний псих. – Как Ромео в Джульетту.  
– Они оба сдохли, – мрачно напомнил Логан.  
– Да и насрать! – весело отмахнулся тот и бесстыдно заерзал у него на коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Зато перед этим такой кипиш устроили! Весь их город охренел!  
Логан мысленно взвыл и, собравшись с духом, решительно ухватил пацана за бедра. Надо было как-то отцепить его от себя и валить от греха подальше, а то ведь и правда не удержится… А трахать собственного подопечного всегда считалось очень дурным тоном. И очень дурной тактикой: Логан уже не раз видел, что оставалось от совершивших подобную глупость недоумков, и желанием присоединиться к их числу не горел.  
– Ладно, пацан, пошутили – и хватит, – твердо проговорил он, не без труда приподнял уцепившегося за его плечо Пьетро и попытался встать – и тут же упал обратно, почувствовав холод вдавленного в висок дула. Над ухом знакомо щелкнуло.  
– А с чего ты взял, что я шучу? – совершенно искренне удивился Акуленок, небрежно толкнул его назад и бесстыдно раскинул колени, притиснувшись к нему ещё плотнее, чем прежде. – И почему все постоянно думают, что я шучу? Я же серьезно.  
– Ну, блядь, – обреченно выдохнул Логан и откинул голову назад, сильно стукнувшись затылком о спинку кресла. От ледяного металла по коже разбегались мерзлявые мурашки, вот только это ни черта не помогало. – Пацан, убери пушку.  
– Чтобы ты опять попытался сбежать? – саркастично переспросил Пьетро и, запустив свободную руку ему под ворот, решительно проговорил: – Ну уж нет.  
– Ты бы ещё к батарее меня приковал, – бессильно буркнул Логан и прикрыл глаза. Ладонь Пьетро, горячая и шершавая, в мозолях от пистолетной рукояти, сжимала его загривок жестко и уверенно – так, что волей-неволей представлялась та же ладонь, вбивающая его лицом в подушку. От теплой тяжести на коленях тянуло в паху и дышалось все тяжелей. – За ноги и за руки, чтоб совсем не трепыхался.  
– Нет, чувак, на твои руки у меня совсем другие планы! – хрипло рассмеялся Акуленок и, наклонившись, впился губами в его шею. Прижатый к логанову виску ствол, разумеется, не сдвинулся ни на волос. Логан на такую удачу и не надеялся.  
– Что-то мне кажется, что я совершенно ничего не хочу об этом знать, – огрызнулся он – и сам себе не поверил. Пьетро и вовсе фыркнул пренебрежительно, куснул его под челюстью и, прижавшись губами к самому уху, низким вкрадчивым тоном промурчал:  
– Я хочу почувствовать их в себе, Логан. Вначале один палец, потом два; как они будут растягивать меня, медленно и настойчиво, пробираться все глубже и глубже, гладить изнутри, подрагивая от нетерпения… – Он ухмыльнулся, пощекотав дыханием разгоряченную кожу, игриво потерся носом о логанов висок и жарко шепнул в ухо: – Что, неужели ты действительно так сильно против?  
– Нет, – сглотнув насухую, отозвался Логан – и вдруг понял, что все ещё придерживал Акуленка за бедра, машинально поглаживая их кончиками больших пальцев. Сам Акуленок принимал это как должное, и Логан, сдавшись, обхватил ладонями его талию и притянул ближе. – Не против. Даже совсем не против. А теперь убери уже наконец пушку от моей башки! ...И вообще, отдай её лучше мне.  
Пьетро выпрямился и посмотрел на него так, словно в жизни большей чуши не слышал. Логан выдохнул сквозь зубы и, закатив глаза, поправился:  
– Да, сглупил, не мне к папанькиному подарку лапы тянуть. Давай уже, положи её на стол и, черт с тобой, пошли в постель.  
– Ты чего, я ж до неё тогда не дотянусь! – неподдельно возмутился Пьетро.  
– В этом-то весь смысл, чувак! – устало сообщил Логан. Акуленок недоверчиво сморщил нос, подумал с пару секунд и, всем своим видом изобразив, что делает ему великое одолжение, все-таки щелкнул предохранителем. А потом зловредно ухмыльнулся, плавным, откровенно соблазняющим движением откинулся назад и аккуратно положил Беретту на край стола.  
Логан чертыхнулся и закрыл рот.  
– Тебе что, правда подробная инструкция нужна? – выпрямившись, насмешливо осведомился Пьетро. Его пальцы опять пробрались Логану в волосы, сжались, царапнули, потянули, заставив откинуть голову назад… Нежничать он явно не собирался, целовал настойчиво и жадно, сильно прихватывая кожу зубами, и Логан, не выдержав, с тихим рыком стиснул его задницу.  
Уж чего-чего, а инструкций ему точно не требовалось.  
Акуленок в его руках был точь-в-точь таким, каким представлялось в дурных горячечных фантазиях, которые он упорно гнал от себя все это время: требовательным, непокорным и абсолютно бесстыдным. Возбуждение, против ожиданий, нисколько не смягчало его черт; напротив, с горящими глазами и искусанными, покрасневшими губами он отчего-то походил на учуявшего кровь хищника. Впору было испугаться… Хотя Логану было уже не до того, гораздо больше его интересовало, как все-таки дотащить успевшего залезть ему в штаны Пьетро до постели.  
В конце концов он просто обхватил мальчишку за талию и, крепко прижав к себе, кое-как поднялся на ноги. Тот и не подумал возражать, только вцепился в его загривок ещё сильнее и снова впился ртом где-то между плечом и шеей, принимаясь с довольным урчанием ставить ему ещё одну метку.  
Логан мстительно уронил его на кровать с высоты в половину своего роста и сразу навалился сверху, подминая под себя. Вот только Пьетро вовсе не собирался ему подчиняться: он только рыкнул в ответ, глухо и почти зло, зацепил под колено пяткой и, неожиданно сильно толкнув в плечо, скинул с себя – и тут же сам прижал к постели всем телом, целуя так, что у Логана опять перехватило дыхание. Однако и он не собирался уступать так легко. Напрягся, опрокинул мальчишку набок и уже развернулся следом, намереваясь наглядно и доходчиво объяснить ему, почему не стоило играть с огнем – и замер на середине движения. Причин тому было две: странно прогнувшийся под ними матрас – похоже, он был уже, чем казалось – и металлический щелчок предохранителя над ухом.  
– Уронишь меня с кровати – пристрелю, – опять ткнув дулом ему в висок, ласково проговорил Акуленок и, заглянув ему в глаза, с укором осведомился: – Чувак, ну ты же не думал, что у меня только один ствол?  
Логан глухо выругался и откинулся на спину. Хмыкнув, Пьетро приподнялся на локте, оттолкнулся от края и, так и не отведя пистолета от его головы, ловко оседлал его бедра, а затем уперся свободной ладонью в грудь и, выпрямившись, оценивающе посмотрел на него. Логан выдохнул сквозь зубы, с нажимом прогладил его ноги от коленей до паха и поднял взгляд, принимая вызов:  
– Так что ты там говорил насчет моих рук?  
Акуленок ухмыльнулся. Помедлил напоказ – и вдруг подался вниз гибким змеиным движением, проехавшись торчавшим из расстегнутой ширинки членом по его животу. Небрежно сунул пистолет под подушку, отстранился на миг и, опершись на подушку возле его головы, снова склонился к нему:  
– Уже склероз, чувак? Тогда давай сделаем это медленно и печально, как старички на пороге золотой свадьбы: вначале снимем с тебя брюки…  
– Заткнись уже, пацан, – торопливо выдохнул Логан, обхватил его затылок ладонью и, дернув на себя, жадно поцеловал в губы. Все равно другого по-настоящему действенного способа заткнуть Пьетро он не знал.  
А тот и не думал облегчать ему поставленную задачу: напротив, прижался ещё крепче, потерся всем телом, сильно, чуть не до крови укусил за губу – и только засмеялся, когда Логан беспомощно рыкнул в поцелуй и, ухватив его за задницу, толкнулся бедрами навстречу. Потом, правда, Пьетро все-таки позволил завалить себя набок и содрать к чертям и без того сползшие куда ниже приличного штаны – и, едва дав ему вздохнуть, принялся за старое. Причем с таким энтузиазмом, что раззадоренный попытками его переиграть Логан опомнился лишь тогда, когда ему в грудь пихнули невесть откуда взявшийся тюбик со смазкой и, обхватив одной ногой за талию, хрипло и отрывисто приказали:  
– Приступай!  
Пальцы в заднице Пьетро тоже не утихомирили. Скорее уж наоборот, промедление его явно злило, вздумавшему осторожничать Логану он съездил пяткой по голове – правда, как-то смазанно и не всерьёз – и требовательно прогнулся в пояснице. Жалкие остатки логанова самообладания улетучились быстрее, чем спирт на раскаленном утюге, но тот не испугался ни свирепого, почти звериного рыка, ни жесткой, до синяков, хватки на бедрах – лишь тихо ахнул, когда Логан нашарил наконец нужную точку, и торжествующе оскалился. А после опять прянул вперед и впился ему в рот безумным, абсолютно непристойным поцелуем, таким, что Логан мгновенно забыл обо всем и только крепче стиснул пальцы, наконец-то насаживая его на себя.  
…кончая, Акуленок со всей дури вцепился ему в плечо зубами. Охренеть какая неожиданность.  
– Ну вот, а ты боялся, – через пару минут хрипло пробормотал Пьетро и, обхватив Логана поперек туловища, по-котеночьи свернулся у него под животом. Тот, все ещё пытаясь отдышаться, машинально погладил его по голове, тут же спохватился и поспешно отдернул руку – однако пацан, вопреки его ожиданиям, только сонно мурлыкнул в ответ и потерся щекой о его плечо.  
Идиллия, блядь.  
Тихий скрип открывшейся двери и привычный уже щелчок предохранителя над ухом Логан услышал одновременно и устало порадовался тому, что впервые за вечер пистолет был направлен не на него. Однако вскинувшийся на постели Пьетро, глянув в сторону двери, тут же убрал ствол – и это оставляло только две возможности, ни одна из которых не сулила Логану ничего хорошего.  
– Похвальная скорость реакции. – Голосом советника Ксавьера можно было травить крыс и растворять золото, однако Логан, невольно задержавший дыхание, вздохнул с облегчением. Шанс выжить был невелик, но все-таки был. – Логан, зайдешь ко мне вечером, я дам тебе контакты своего психоаналитика. Отличный специалист и умеет держать язык за зубами. Полагаю, что вскоре он тебе очень понадобится. И да, о цене не волнуйся, семья платит. – Логан, чуть повернувшись, настороженно оглянулся через плечо, но Чарльз уже перевел взгляд на старательно изображавшего невинность Акуленка и куда суровей проговорил: – Пьетро, жду тебя через полчаса в своем кабинете. Похоже, мне следует ещё раз объяснить тебе, почему не следует трахать своих подчиненных. И как можно доходчивей.  
– Да, мамочка! – жизнерадостно отозвался тот – вот только вид у него при этом сделался довольно унылый. Чарльз раздраженно сжал губы, но одергивать его не стал. И дверь за собой закрыл тихо и аккуратно.  
И только потом не веривший в собственную удачу Логан все же расслышал чуть приглушенное, почти свирепое в своей искренности:  
– Как же я иногда понимаю Эрика с его манерой постоянно тыкать в собеседника пушкой!!


End file.
